Daisuke Kinichiro
Dai sukē Kin Ichirō (大suke 金一郎, born September 25, 1994) is a Japanese professional wrestler. He is signed to New Generation Rising Wrestling, Battle Pro/Amity, CWA Vortex, and XWW Biohazard under the ring name Daisuke Kinichirõ '''or '''Daisuke. Early Life Dai sukē was born on September 25, 1994 in Kizugawa, Kyoto, Japan to a humbled family in Japan. His father who is a Wrestling Trainer and his mother is an Artistic Painter in Kyoto. Dai sukēs parents were split as he was at the age of 9 in Japan. He would live with his father in Tokyo, Japan and visit his mother in Kyoto for 3 Days. He would watch Japan Wrestling Federations on the weekends after his studies in school; One day his father noticed how much he enjoyed it and would ask Dai sukē if he would love for him to be trained for Pro Wrestling at the young age. This is the moment where Dai sukē would accept the offer even though he has school and had to see his mother for a brief while. His ultimate goal was that he wants to help elevate the world of Professional Wrestling at the young age he was at. Dai sukē would continue training with his father till he was at the age of 18 where he would go on to focus on school and skip a month of training to become a Japanese Pro Wrestler. Professional Wrestling Career New Generation Rising In the coming weeks of Daisuke going under his American ring name Jacob Anderson being a Wrestler as he had success in Grand Prix Wrestling; he would get into a social media altercation with Flynn Reid who was scheduled to be on NGRs PPV Vice Murder. Their Social Media War would continue in the coming week of NGR Vice Murder. A match was scheduled for that PPV being Flynn Reid vs Tank, the two would faceoff in their match one on one. As the match was coming to an end, Flynn Reid would deliver 2 Highland Knees to Tank thus pinning him to get the victory at Vice Murder. The match had end but then the lights turned off; then a familiar figure would appear as the lights turned on as it was Jacob Anderson making his NGR Debut in person after Flynn Reid hard fought match. The two would brawl in the ring the crowd erupting as Daisuke delivered TheClash and would dropkick Flynn Reid outside the ring. This was the 1st shot fired by Jacob in the coming weeks of New Generation Rising episodes where Jacob Anderson would be attacked backstage by Flynn on Warfare Episode 1. 2 weeks later, Jacob would revert back to his birthname in Tokyo Japan as Daisuke Kinichirõ. Weeks later on a episode of New Generation Rising show Extreme TV, Flynn Reid would have a No-DQ Match with Dashon Walton. As Dashon was outside the ring, Flynn sets up a table in the corner but then out of nowhere comes Daisuke with a springboard forearm as he’d help Dashon get a win over Flynn Reid. On NGRs Episode: “The Road Ahead” is where Daisuke had his 1st official match against Kyle Pierce who lost the match in a successful win. Daisuke would be interviewed backstage giving his reactions to Flynn Reid and his debut. On December 23rd episode of Extreme TV, Daisuke would be attacked backstage by Flynn Reid and King Pin leaving Kinichirõ a bloody mess. On New Generation Rising Twitter, a match would be made as it’s Daisuke vs Flynn Reid inside a Steel Cage coming soon. Battle Pro/Amity On August 3rd 2019, its been confirmed that Daisuke Kinichirõ has officially signed to Battle Pro. News came on August 17, 2019 which was revealed that Daisuke Kinichirõ will face Arashi Rei in the BattleZone Championship tournament on Episode 1 taking place from Chicago, Illinois. Daisuke would lose the match and Arashi advances. Hawkeye Amsterdam In the event known as Hawkeye Amsterdam, in the main event Daisuke Kinichirõ would make his debut match against his former opponent from NGR Kyle Pierce who was just arriving as well as Daisuke Kinichirõ on the wrestling scene of Hawkeye. The two would compete in the main event against each other as Kyle Pierce came out as the victor of the match of Hawkeye Amsterdam. Relationships Mid 2019, Daisuke was in a relationship with fellow “The Spitfire” [https://cawmunity.fandom.com/wiki/Aubrie Aubrie]. The two have been confirmed to have been dating for months and their love for one another has really amazed alot of people and has had respect for each other whether Aubrie was in TNG, BTGC, Affinity, and Battle Pro. They’ve always have been made for each other. In October of 2019, Aubrie and Daisuke have went their separate ways but they still have respect for each other In Wrestling and Behind the Scenes as they’re now considered to be BestFriends as they both enjoy time with their dog Charli. Friendship Daisuke is known to be a nice person outside the ring and in it as well. He’s friends with women such as [https://twitter.com/Barbie_Kendall Kendall Rose], [https://twitter.com/JessicaSatanaa Yasmine Domindez], and [https://cawmunity.fandom.com/wiki/Aubrie Aubrie]. He likes to keep his friends happy at all times as he has bonded with them and is a astonishing person to not lose anyone that’s close to him whether its ex-girlfriend or any other thing that he has part ways with. In Wrestling * Finishers Kinichiro Effect (Side Effect) Kai Impact! (Double Underhook Facebuster) * Signatures Heavens Final Sentence (Cross-Legged Samoan Driver) ØRÏONS Pledge (Single Leg Dropkick) Asian Rush (Running Big-Boot into the corner) Diving Footstomp Spaceman Plancha (Spaceman Moonsault Plancha) Mystic Moon Aura Kick (Hammerlock Roundhouse Kick) Entrance Themes “'I Am The Enemy'” by All Good Things (“I Am” Edit/Intro)Category:Wrestler